The Only Man Who Could Ever Teach Me
by BlackBird93
Summary: It's Ianto Jones first day at his new job and to be honest, it sucks. Nothing could be worse; That is until he topples onto the lap of a tall, dark and incredibly handsome history teacher named Jack, with a foaming cup of Latte in his hand.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic- hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"And this, Year 9, is Mr. Jones, our new teaching assistant," the middle aged, plump headteacher boomed accross the assembly hall, "He is new to this profession, and I'm sure you'll all impress him with all your excelent skills and talents. Talking of talents, i'd like to congratulate..."

Ianto could feel a hundred eager pairs of eyes staring at him as he sat in the front of the hall, listening to the head boom her way through the weeks notices. As she had said, this was his first day at this new school, and he was terrified. As he scanned the assembled girls, he saw them nudging and whispering into eachothers ears, pointing at him and giggling. Ianto prepared himself for a very long day.

As the bell rang, the students arose and filed out of the room. Ianto looked at the timetable in his hands and studied it, wondering where room 76 was, and how on earth to get to it. Looking round anxiously, he caught the eye of a red haired sixth former with braces. She walked briskly forward, and stopped abruptly in front of him, holding her hand out to him in an obvious invitation to shake hands.

"Hi!" She boomed, "I'm Terrie, I've been sent to make sure you know where you're going!" She smiled, flashing metal: Ianto was disturbed. He held out his hand nervously and it was immediatly grasped tightly by the enthusiastic sixth-former. Several passing girls tittered as they filed past. "Well, Sir, where are you first? Room 76? Ah, thats Mrs. Nobles class, maths, you'll fit right in, right this way..."

* * *

Brriinng

"Thank God" thought Ianto, as he rose out of the arse-numbing plastic chair that he had been stuck in all morning. It was lunchtime, and has been the longest morning in the history of the world. He'd had to sit through the same lesson 3 times, and although he could now simplify quadratic equations blindfolded, he was dying for a cup of coffee. He followed the blonde-bobbed teacher out of the room, and down two flights of stairs, past a corridor full of lockers and uniform-clad youths, through to the Staffroom.

It was a large, busy room, with industrial carpetting and potted plants hanging limply from the walls. To Iantos left, a microwave hummed and a coffee machine chugged out vile instant coffee into cheap plastic cups. The far end of the room was crammed with desks, donned with stooping piles of homework and unmarked tests. Pigeonholes lined the far wall, with crumpled brown envelopes shoved in them. Closer to Ianto, several squashy sofas and padded chairs where grouped in social circles. Teachers and staff filled most of the room, and, feeling fazed, Ianto helped himself to a coffee and dodged his way through the chairs until he reached a ring of predominantly empty chairs, and sat him self down on a sofa. He looked round whilst taking a sip, noticing nothing in particular, and turned again to his timetable, which he studied determindly, trying to commit the rooms to his memory.

He felt the faded leather beneath him jolt down to one side as someone sat next to him. He skidded down the cussion, cursing his perfectly smooth suit pants as he toppled onto the lap of the man next to him.

"You must be Mr. Jones."

Ianto looked up, startled. He scrambled back to his side of the sofa, redfaced, and studied the man next to him. He was a tall, athletic, unbelievebly handsome man of about 40, balancing a teacher planner and mug of steaming frothing latte. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and dark suit pants, but no jacket, despite the cold. Ianto was stunned by his beauty and it took him a few moments to collect his thoughts enough to speak.

"Um, yea, yes I am. Um, Ianto.I mean. Call me Ianto" he said, then added with attempted nonchelance, "Where did you get that Latte?"

The man grinned, beautifully, and pointed across the room, "Over there, by the Head of Science's desk, is a coffee machine. Just take your own mug though, the ones here don't tend to get washed"

Ianto scowled in desgust, and the man chuckled. "So what do you teach?" asked Ianto.

"I'm a history teacher, well, the only history teacher," he grimaced and carried on. "There's only me left. We started off with four last term. These bloody kids scared them all away"

"But you've stayed?"

"Yup, I'm made of tough stuff, me!" He laughed, and, draining the last dregs off his coffee, he glanced at his watch. "Sorry, Yan, I've got to go. Meeting with the English Department, joy." He flashed a dazzling smile, and stood up. Ianto rose with him. "Nice to meet you Ianto Jones," he grinned.

"You too, sir" replyed Ianto, as the handsome stranger merged into the crowd of the bustling staffroom.

* * *

The rest of Monday passed dismally, as did Tuesday, Wednesday, and most of Thursday. Ianto didn't see the handsome history teacher again after that monday lunch, though he spent most of his breaks subtly scanning the staffroom for a glimpse of the only man in the school who had tryed to be nice to him. For the first three days, Terrie popped up after every lesson, guiding him this way and that down endless corridors, but pretty soon she got bored of the lack of responce in conversation from Ianto, and just failed to turn up. Luckily, by now, Ianto had pretty much mastered the school map, and seldom needed help getting round. Unfortunatly for Ianto, there was no history lesson on his timetable, so, half imagining he'd imagined the beautiful teacher, it was a with dismal dissapointment that he sat down on his chair in the staffroom on thursday lunch.

He peeled back the wrapper on his chicken salad sandwhich, and took a deep bite. "Urgh" he thought, as he chewed the cardboardy concoction, and discarded the rest of the butty onto the arm of the chair.

"I'll have that if you dont want it"

Ianto looked up, startled. It was the handsome teacher again, smiling down at him, hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels. Ianto chewed and dry-swallowed his mouthful.

"S-sure" he mumbled, "Take it"

The teacher made to sit down, and Ianto quickly grabbed onto the arm of the sofa: "no slipping this time" he thought. The man smiled, and carried on talking.

"I'm Jack by the way, Jack Harkness. Well, Captain Jack Harkness" he grinned, and took a bite out of the sandwhich.

"Captain?" asked Ianto

"Y-yea", replied the captain, through a mouthful of food. Ianto was mildly repulsed by this action, but couldnt help but smile at the man. "So how you finding the new job?"

"Challengling" replied Ianto, "Repetive, a tad scary"

Jack smiled, "Well I think you'll enjoy this afternoon"

"This afternoon, sir?" Ianto was confused, he had double Calculus with a Mr Wood, certainly not his idea of enjoyment.

The history teacher saw the confusion on Iantos face, and scowled. "Dont you have me? History with year 9?"

"No, sir"

"Oh," he paused, "What do you have?"

Ianto hesitated, and replied "Calculus with Mr Wood"

"Mr Wood?" Jack laughed, and swallowed the last of the sandwhich, "I'll be right back"

Ianto watched as the man got up and dissapeared behind a gaggle of gossiping language assistants. Sighing, he deleved down into the innermost pocket of his jacket, and retrieved a warm took the wrapping off, smoothed out the foil and placed it shiny side down on his knee. He then broke the bar in two, and lay one finger on the foil wrapper, perfectly central. He rose the other finger to his mouth and took a bite. He'd scarcely had time to chew it when the man was sat down with a smug smile on his face.

"Sorted," he said. He beamed at Ianto and then noticed the kitkat on his left knee. He eyed it impishly.

"Sorted, sir?" Ianto had noticed Jack gaze, and blushed slightly. "W-whats sorted?"

"You're with me next lesson"

"Oh" Jack looked up from the treat, and saw Iantos crimson face.

"Is that ok?" he asked, worried that he had someway offended the young man.

"Oh, yes, sir" replied Ianto

"Great!" The teacher beamed, and a bell rang in the distance, "Time to go! Oh... Ianto?"

Ianto looked up, meeting the eye of the beautiful man. "Yes?"

"Are you eating that kit kat?"

***

Rain slashed down heavily that night, and ianto lay alone in bed, listening to the roar of the wind howling through the corridors of the block of flats that was his temporary accomodation. He was freezing cold and couldnt sleep. On the nightstand his watch bleeped 3am; ianto sighed and tucking his sheets closer round his neck. He was confused.

Jack. Jack. Jack. The name was running through his head, over and over. He shut his eyes and all he saw was the history teachers face. He tried to sleep, yet he couldnt, re-runs of every moment that jack had come near him, brushed his hand, touched his shoulder plagued his dreams. He knew he shouldnt feel this way, that he couldnt feel this way, that it was wrong, it was wierd..... but yet he did. It was all he could do to stop from smiling at the memory of Jacks beaming face, and yet he choked on the pain of how Jack had just left the room at the end of the lesson, leaving Ianto alone, without so much of a goodbye. Ianto swallowed a lump in his throat and burried his head in his arms

***

"You look rough"

It was friday lunch, Ianto was sitting on the sofa again, sipping a frothy latte. Jack had just sat down next to him.

"Fucking shattered" replied the welshman, "couldnt sleep. too cold." He took another sip of the warm drink. Jack smiled sympathetically and pulled a packet of MonsterMunch out of his pocket. Ianto groaned, "They fucking stink yanno."

Jack smiled, and poped open the packet, shoving several of the crisps in his mouth. Ianto grimaced and shifted away from the man. There was an awkward silence.

"Yan..."Jack began in a small voice

"Yea?"

"Come out with me tonight. For a meal. Or a movie?" The man looked hopefully at Ianto.

Ianto stared back. He didnt know what to do. He'd never been for a date with a man before. He took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Great!" beamed Jack

* * *

Rain pelted against the window pane as Ianto paced arround his apartment. He didn't know what to do! Damning himself internally, he took his anger and fustration out on the wall. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Why had he accepted the date? He was straight! He always had been and was only recently out of a relationship! If people found out they'd talk, he'd be ostracised! His mates would make fun of him and his family would never speak to him again! Why the hell did he say yes???

But then again, he knew why he'd said yes. Jack had been the one thing on his mind since he's started at the school. Every thought was of him; when ever they talked Ianto stared at his lips, he couldn't help it, it seemed natural. At night he replayed their conversations in his mind, and every waking hour Ianto longed too see him.

There was a knock on the door. Ianto paused. He didnt usually have visitors, and the date wasnt for another few days.

Another knock, two quick taps hammered on the wood.

Ianto didnt move, he was rooted to the ground.

It knocked again, a rapid five quick knocks.

"Ianto? Are you in there?"

It was Jack. Or, at least it sounded like him.

"Ianto, this isn't funny let me in, I really really need to get in there."

Ianto turned, and slowly walked down the dark hall to the door. He unlatched it, it was forced open. Jack fell into the room.

"Took your time didnt you???" Jack complained, but Ianto couldnt reply. He just stood there, about 2 metres away from Jack, and gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was standing in his hall, dripping wet and carrying a suitcase. Iantos initial thought was of the puddle gathering on his carpet. His next one told him to be hospitable and take the suitcase. The third thought was very much "What the fuck..."

"Jack..." began Ianto, "What do... Why is... What are you doing here? And why have you got that?" Ianto beckoned at the case, now dumped soggily on the crème shag pile. Jack was watching Iantos face, and suddenly looked rather ashamed.

"I needed help," he said in a small voice, "and you were the first person I thought of." There was a pause, in which both men felt horribly uncomfortable. Finally Ianto spoke;

"How did you know where I lived?" he asked, his voice defensive.

Jack looked even more ashamed, and hung his head, mumbling something ineligible.

"What?" said Ianto, "I cant here you."

Jack looked up sheepishly. "Well, erm, the day after, yanno, when we first met I... I followed you back here, yanno just a formality I was curious...." His voice rang off, "I feel horrible, Yan. There's no excuse."

The young welshman didn't know whether to be horrified or flattered. Was this guy some sort of stalker? Did he do this to a lot of men? Again, Iantos mind was buzzing with a thousand questions. "You said you needed help..." Ianto stated, not sure whether he was asking a question or stating a fact.

"Yea." Replied the now-shivering older man, "I was being followed, being watched, there's people out there who want me for... not so decent purposes." Ianto barked out a laugh, and then seeing Jack was serious, his face grew solemn. Jack continued, "I was on foot, just come out of my apartment block, when I saw these three guys. One of them spotted me, and flipped out his phone, so I run, run like hell, back up to my room and packed my case. They know were I live now its not safe there anymore. So, anyway, I climb down the fire-escape and jumped into a taxi. I reckon, if anyone had tried to follow me I'd'a lost them, I made the taxi driver go in in all sorts of circles, reckon he thought I was mad, but yea, so here I am. Is that ok?"

Iantos face was frozen in neutral. For a long minute, he stared at Jack.

"You look like you need a shower."

Relief flooded over Jack, and he dared to smile a tiny smile.

* * *

Ianto lay on his bed, his thoughts dangerously distracted. It seemed impossible for him to ignore the fact that Jack was naked in the next room, he could hear him whistling through the thin drywall wall. Images of steam, naked skin and the florescent lighting seemed permanently engraved into Iantos minds eye, and he was completely distracted. He grunted, and attempted to study the book in his hands. It was 'Othello'. Miss Spock, the English teacher had asked him to read it, so as to aid the GCSE year with their studies. This particular book was old and horribly battered, with the 't' in the title tippexed out so it read 'O hello', and someone's old gum stuck to the back cover. Ianto had smothered it in Dettol before even touching it, and gingerly turned each page using tweezers. Half the pages were stuck back into the book with yellowing sellotape, and the other half being disfigured by previous owners. Judging by the return-by date on the inside cover, who-ever the last person was to take this book out had seventeen years worth of library fees to pay.

Ianto heard the shower shut off, , and the shower door creak open. He could imagine jack wince as he met the rush of freezing air slamming against his body as he stepped onto the lino. He could just see how Jack would fumble around in the steam for the towel, and rub it roughly through his hair, before wrapping it round his waist and securing it. The bathroom lock swung back, and Jack stepped out into the main area of the bed-sit, to find Ianto staring mindlessly at him, evidently lost in some daydream. After a moment or two, Iantos eyes raised up Jacks soaking body, and met his gaze. Reality seemed to click, and Ianto went crimson.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stared back at Ianto, and tightened the knot on his towel. "Hungry...?" he asked Ianto tentativley.

"Um... yea," the young man replied, "but I dont really have any food... or a place to cook i..." He gestured to the far corner of the room as he spoke, and Jack noticed a kettle, camping stove and minifridge sitting on the carpet, with several odd chipped plates and mugs on the floor next to it, several pans and some mixmatched cutlery. Jack raised an eyebrow, and walked accross the room. He crouched, opened the minifridge, and laughed. It was stocked with 7 cans of Carling and nothing else. The tension in the room seemed to ease, and Ianto smiled too. "I'll run down the shops" he laughed. Jack nodded in agreement, and Ianto rose, grabbed his wallet and jacket, and left, leaving Jack alone in the bedsit.

* * *

By the time Ianto returned, holding a blue plastic bag and with his hair dripping down into his eyes, Jack was dressed in a blue corduroy dressing gown, and lying across the bed, reading the blurb of "O hello". He sat up guiltily as he saw Ianto enter, and stared, meeting Iantos eyes.

"You look good wet," he remarked spontaniously.

Ianto paused and quickly averted his glance. He placed the bag on the corner of the bed.

"I got beans," he said, "and bread. Everyone likes beans. Beans are good. I can cook beans." He was waffling, and cursed himself eternally. He took one can out of the bag, and was taking out another, when Jacks hand took the can from his, and pulled the bag towards him.

"Let me." he said. He slid off the bed, and padded over to the corner. He pulled a pen knife from his pocket, and started opening one of the cans of beans. He poured the contents of it into a pan, and lit the stove. He then added another can, and put the pan on the stove. Next, he got two plates, opened the loaf of bread and took out four pieces. He reached into the blue bag again, pulling out some butter. He spread it onto the pieces of bread, cut them and shared them out onto the plates. He then stirred the beans on the stove, and poured them out, onto the two plates, over the bread. He chose two forks and two knives, placed them on the respective plates, and rose, carrying the plates over to Ianto. Ianto smiled, whispered thanks and perched delicatly on the end of the bed. Jack sat next to him.

They ate their meal in silence, not daring to look at eachother, or make conversation. They both felt awkward and neither knew what to say to the other. Slowly, the food disapeared from their plates, and Jack sighed as he put his plate down next to him.

"I'm sorry yan." he whispered.

The welshman looked at him, and said blankly, "What for?"

Jack inhaled audibly. "For getting in the way. For being annoying."

"You're not annoying" Ianto replied almost instantaniously, "Not at all!"

Jack stared at him hard, as if he was trying to see past the pale blue eyes, deep into his mind. Suddenly, he leant in, and kissed Ianto hard on the lips. After a long moment he pulledaway, staring deeply into Ianto's eyes again. His expression was unfathomable.

* * *

thanks to james for the inspiration :D  
sorry it took so long, been busy with coursework, review please :D


End file.
